1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic wide-angle lens system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wide-angle lens system that has an aperture ratio of 1:2.8 and a half viewing angle of the order of 30 degrees and which accomplishes effective compensation for aberrations when used with a single-reflex lens camera featuring an intermediate film size of 6.times.4.5 cm or 6.times.7 cm.